


Lights in the Mist

by octopus_fool



Series: Yuletide Cheer [15]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Marshes, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: A bluish light shone at the edge of his sight.





	Lights in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 9 of [Arda Advent](http://ardaprompts.tumblr.com/post/180626386876/join-me-in-creating-wintery-fanworks-about), the prompt was "fairy lights".

A bluish light shone at the edge of his sight. Aragorn blinked. The light disappeared. Moments later, it reappeared in a different spot, but flickered and vanished as soon as Aragorn tried to look at it. 

Not orcs then. That at least was a good sign in this forsaken wasteland. The clouds hung deep over the pool and mires. A thin mist was starting to rise and a chill settled over the empty marshes.

Soon, more blue lights flickered in the moor. It was hard to focus on them as they wove between the cotton sedges and hovered above the dew-dripping mosses. They were ghostly, but Aragorn knew what he would see if he looked into the pools would be even more ghostly. He had heard the stories about the dead marshes, but not all stories turned out to be true. 

Curiosity got the better of Aragorn. He peered into one of the dark pools. He had expected the faces of the dead to show their years in the water, but they looked sad and beautiful, not gruesome. Their eyes looked into emptiness as they floated beneath the surface of the water. 

They had had names once, families and stories. Aragorn longed to hear their voices and what they had to say before they were buried by the marshes, their faces lingering on. Perhaps, if it was his fate, Aragorn would join them one day, a sad face beneath the water and a wandering light between the rushes and sedges. Forgotten, save for rumours and stories to make small children shudder by the fire in dark nights. 

The lights shimmered, a bluish, flickering light. Their fates in his heart, Aragorn concentrated on the narrow path, barely visible between the grasses and the mires. Step by careful step, he moved on.

**Author's Note:**

> There are still Arda Advent prompts for which I don't have ideas yet, so if there are any slash or femslash pairings (no incest though, sorry!) or Gen combinations you'd like to see, let me know (either in a comment or a tumblr ask, I'm ridiculoussquid) and I'll try to come up with something! If you've looked at my stories, you'll know that I mostly write for the Hobbit fandom, but I'm trying to do more LotR and Silmarillion stories too, so I'll also take suggestions for those (just no guarantees).


End file.
